fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Run Away From Home, Girls
Previously on the Amazing Race, 6 teams raced from Click Clock Wood to Jamaica. Danielle & Tom ended up on the last flight out, but were saved from the Fast Forward. Ashley & Shannen had trouble escaping last place, but Matt & Tommy had trouble at the detour and were eliminated. '' ''Phil: “Matt & Tommy, you’ve both been eliminated from the race.” '' ''5 teams remain; can Ashley & Shannen escape from two second to last finished? Will Danielle & Tom hold there strong lead? What will happen tonight? '' THE AMAZING RACE Rachel & Renee – Friends James & Anthony – Rivals (Eliminated) Nick & Alex – Best Friends Matt & Tommy – Cosuins (Eliminated) Arianna & Julian – Dating Giana & Andrew – Dating (Eliminated) John & Robert – Brothers (Eliminated) Danielle & Tom – Dating Jason & Eva – Siblings (Eliminated) Faith & Kelly – Sisters (Eliminated) Ashley & Shannen – Friends ''This is Port Royal, a former earth quake sighting are. This was the 7th pitstop in a race around the world. The 5 remaining teams will have to find there way to the next pitstop by following clues in concealed envalopes. Danielle & Tom who were the first to arrive at 1:25pm…, '' ''Phil: “Danielle & Tom, you are team number 1.” '' ''…will depart at 1:25am. '' rip Danielle: “Race to…THE MOON!!!!!” ''Teams must now race to the space station and take a rocket to the moon. Once there, they will receive their clue. '' Tom: “Let’s go!” The two run off, and then suddenly Danielle randomly dissapears and a fat guy eating a sandwitch was in her place. Tom: “What the heck!” '''Arianna & Julian: 2nd to depart ' Arianna: “The moon, really?” Julian: “Who cares, just go!” Arianna: “Now that we’re down an alliance, we need to get to the front of the pack. Arianna dissapears and the same fat guy was in her place. Julian: “What the heck!” 'Rachel & Renee: 3rd to depart ' 'Nick & Alex: 4th to depart ' Rachel: “Come on, let’s go!” Alex: “YOU DON’T GET TO GO!!!!!” Nick: “Um Alex, they allready left.” Alex: “Oh.” 'Ashley & Shannen: Last to depart ' All teams are now on the same rocket to the moon. It is scheduled to arrive at 7:00. '' The rocket lands and all teams are racing for the clue. rip Nick: “Roadblock, who wants a crystal hunt?” ''A roadblock is a task that only 1 team member may complete, and each team member may only do 6 roadblocks the entire race. For this roadblock, the team member must repell into a crater and search for a moon Crystal with the amazing race colors on it. Once found, they must bring it up and trade it in for their clue. '' Alex: “I’ll take it.” Renee: “Let me do this one.” Ashley: “I’ll do it.” Julian: “I’m still at two so I’ll do it.” Tom: “I’ll take it.” The 5 start to climb down into the crater, Alex was the first to reach the bottom and picks up a rock. Alex: “Oooh, moon cheese!” Alex takes a bite. Alex: “Mmmm, crunchy.” Ashley was the next down followed by Arianna. Arianna: “Did that dude just eat a rock?” Ashley: “Yes, yes he did.” Ashley sees a crystal and takes it back up. rip Ashley: “Make your way to the Alien City.” ''Teams must now make there way to the Alien City. Once there, they will find there clue. '' Shannen: “Let’s go.” Arianna was the next out and she and Julian ran off followed by Nick & Alex and Danielle & Tom. Rachel: “Renee, what’s taking so long?” Back with Renee, an alien dog like creature with tenticles was attacking her. Renee: “Having a little trouble here!!!!!” '''Ashley & Shannen: Currently in 1st ' rip Shannen: “Datour, Air or Ground.” A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In air, teams must take a flying saucer and try to fly to the other side of the city. This is a tricky task, but could be done quickly. In ground, teams must ride an alien creature through the city to the other side. This is an easier task, but can be the slower choice. '' Shannen: “Let’s try flying.” '''Rachel & Renee: Currently in Last ' Renee finally gets up looking beaten up. Rachel: “What the heck happened to you?” Renee: “JUST READ THE CLUE!!!!!!” 'Nick & Alex: Currently in 2nd ' Alex: “I WANNA RIDE THE ALIEN!!!!!!” 'Arianna & Julian: Currently in 3rd ' Arianna: “You wanna try to fly?” Julian: “Sure, let’s go.” 'Danielle & Tom: Currently in 4th ' Tom: “Let’s take the alien.” The alien comes up and randomly licks Danielle. Danielle: “That’s it, we’re flying!” 'Rachel & Renee: Currently in Last ' Renee: “Let’s fly, it’s probably the faster choice.” 2 hours later, all teams were still doing the detour. Nick & Alex were now almost out of the city. '' Nick: “Hey look, theres the clue.” rip Alex: “Go to the Alien Ranch.” ''Teams must now go to the Alien Ranch. Once there, they must move one of the mutant cows to the stables. Once done, the rancher astronaught will give them their clue. '' Nick: “Let’s go.” The two run off followed by Ashley & Shannen and Rachel & Renee. '''Nick & Alex: Currently in 1st ' Alex: “Hey look, a U-Turn.” This is the last U-Turn located in the race. One team can force another to go back and do the other side of the detour. '' Alex: “You thinken what I’m thinken.” Nick: “Fried Mustard!” Alex: “U-Turn Rachel & Renee.” The two said simultaniusly. Nick: “I mean U-Turn Rachel & Renee, yeah.” Alex posts the pictures up and the two go to the cows. '''Ashley & Shannen and Rachel & Renee: Currently tied for 2nd ' Ashley & Shannen run in and go to get the cow. Rachel & Renee go back to do the other detour. ''5 hours later, all teams were now attempting to get the muntant cows. Everyone was either chasing, being chased, or in Alex’s case…being ran over. I’m not even going to say what happened to Arianna’s pants, or what she did to the cow. '' Shannen: “Finally, come on Ashley.” rip Ashley: “Pitstop, race to the orbiting metiorite.” ''Teams must now take a provided rocket and touchdown on the nearby orbiting metiorite. The last team to arrive here may be eliminated. '' Shannen: “Come on.” Ashley: “Yeah, looks like everyone’s finished now.” All 5 teams are now trampling over eachother in trying to reach the rockets. Everyone boarded and was jostled together so much it was unable to tell the placings. At the metiorite, Phil was standing with a randome alien as a rocket landed and a team ran onto the mat. Alien: “Welcome to the moon.” Phil: “Ashley & Shannen, you are team number 1.” Shannen: “YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Ashley: “FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!” Phil: “As a special prise, you’ve both won a free month in space camp.” Another two rockets land and the teams run up. Phil: “Nick & Alex, you are team number 2. That means Arianna & Julian, you are team number 3.” Nick: “Hey look, theres the last two teams.” The two rockets are about to collide into the metiorite. Nick: “HIT THE DECK………AGAIN………FOR THE THIRD TIME AND…” Ashley: “OH JUST RUN!!!!!” Everyone runs out of the way as one of the rockets crash into the mat first followed by the other. Alien: “Welcome to the moon.” Phil: “Danielle & Tom, you are team number 4.” Danielle: “YES!!!!!!!!” Sad music plays as Rachel & Renee run up to the mat. Phil: “Rachel & Renee, you’re the last team to arrive.” Alex: “YES, IN YOUR FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Phil: “But, you’ll both be happy to know that this is a non elimination leg. So you’re both still in the race.” Alex: “YOU SAY WHAT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Rachel/Renee: “YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” ''Current Standings '' ''1st: Ashley & Shannen '' ''2nd: Nick & Alex '' ''3rd: Arianna & Julian '' ''4th: Danielle & Tom '' ''5th: Rachel & Renee '' ''6th: Matt & Tommy (Eliminated) '' ''7th: John & Robert (Eliminated) '' ''8th: Faith & Kelly (Eliminated) '' ''9th: James & Anthony (Eliminated) '' ''10th: Jason & Eva (Eliminated) '' ''11th: Giana & Andrew (Eliminated) ''